Fenrir and Tyra the Fairytale
by sheilayuki
Summary: fairytale combined with Red Riding Hood and Little Mermaid why there's no Little Mermain catgry . FYI, Fenrir is legendary wolf in Norse myth and son of Loki. Tyr is actually a god who take care Fenrir but I don't like yaoi so I create Tyra


Long, long time ago, there was a little girl. She lived in a house in the border of the forest with her parents and grandma. Her name is Tyra and she always wears red hoodie given by her loving grandma. Tyra loved animals and she dreamed to be a veterinarian. However, she was still 5 years old and too young to go to school (but in Indonesia, children go to school at 3 years old).

One day, Tyra wants to play in the forest. Her father accompanied her. He also wanted to inspect if something happened in the forest due to many howling of wolves. He was a forest ranger. As they walked to wolves den, Tyra and her father found an abandoned pup. It was impossible for wolves to abandon their litters and therefore Tyra's father suspected that the wolves hunt the herds in the village and the farm owner killed them. It was always Tyra's father biggest problem although he always warned the villagers to move away from the forest because this was the wolf territory but alas, humans were so egoist and felt their knowledge made them the strongest living being on Earth. Tyra's father decided to kill the pup as it is impossible to raise a just-born litter and eventually it would die soon but Tyra insisted to keep and raise the pup and brought it home.

Tyra and the pup she named Fenrir grew and played together. One year later, an incident happened. Tyra's parents was killed by Dire Wolves (Canis dirus, an extinct species of wolf) when they tried to save some villagers from Dire Wolves attack. Tyra became an orphan but her grandma was too old and sick to raise Tyra by herself therefore Tyra was sent to the city to be raised by her uncle and aunt. Tyra couldn't take Fenrir as the heat of conflict between humans and wolves became worsen. Tyra gave Fenrir a choker so she could find him when she became a vet and promised to her pet that she would study hard and solved human and wolf conflict.

At the age of 20, Tyra finished her degree and continued her study about ecology. She graduated so fast because she was smart and hard worker. Fenrir also grew to be from loving wolf to a cruel, violent and badass one because of the teaching of the Dire Wolf to hate humans. Fenrir also threw away the choker because he still hated Tyra for leaved him and to forget her also. Fenrir is now 14 years old, which is rare for a gray wolf but dire wolf packs increased his strength and hunt a lot made him stronger.

Tyra who had graduated and gained her license as a vet decided to go to her homeland and became a forest ranger. She was one of the Red Riding Hood, a group of female forest rangers who always wore scarlet uniform, however it was changed because it was dangerous so they changed the uniform green to blend with the forest. Only their badges are red. Tyra was in charge to keep security at her homeland with other three Red Riding Hoods. On the way, Tyra and her groups were surrounded by a wolf pack. They sprayed the wolf pack and they were gone. Tyra couldn't see Fenrir but the wolf had seen her since the start and that's why he didn't join the 'hunt'.

Fenrir faced the alpha Dire Wolf and had fought with him over the 'hunt' before. Fenrir threatened the alpha not to attack Tyra and he left the packs. Fenrir wanted to meet Tyra but he afraid she would hate him as he became similar to Dire Wolf. His fur became darker like Dire Wolf and even his physiology was closer with Dire Wolf; from long legs to stout legs, from long muzzle to short muzzle with stronger jaw. A biologist like Tyra would not recognize him as Fenrir, a gray wolf.

A Dire Wolf, who had enmity to Fenrir because he was favored by the alpha Dire Wolf, told him an elf-witch lived in the forest that had potion to turn him into a human. Fenrir knew that the Dire Wolf intention was to get rid of him but he was also tired with the packs and therefore he saw this as a chance to go away forever. Fenrir went to the cave behind the waterfall and met the witch. Surprisingly, the witch was so beautiful and she had white skin that glow in the darkness of the cave and beautiful long hair (yeah, much like shojo manga stereotype, which female antagonist is ALWAYS beautiful). Her name is Ursula (guess what, it is the Little Mermaid witch). Ursula offered the potion to turn Fenrir into a handsome human but he also had to give his intimidating howling, acute sense of smell and hearing to her. So, this wolf would be deaf, mute and lost his smelling sense. But, woman always dream for a man who would do everything for her, right? So, assumes that Fenrir is STILL smart but love made him blind. I didn't need to tell what Ursula wanted to do with the senses. Probably she wanted to make another potion, or maybe the potion was so bad and it was still in trial that it gives effects like medicines.

Fenrir suddenly felt his body warmer and he fainted. His body temperature rising and Ursula gave him a medicine to reduce his fever. Ok, to make it faster, Fenrir turned into a human. He was so handsome and I would compare him too…..Chikage Kazama from Hakuouki. But before Fenrir left (with full clothes, of course), Ursula warned him that he had to make Tyra recognize him as Fenrir in three days otherwise Fenrir would lose his soul and died.

Fenrir disguised himself as a hunter and enticed some bears to attack the house where he and Tyra grew together, by placing honey in the dwelling. As the bears attack, Tyra and her companions were surprised but Fenrir managed to shoot the bear and it ran away. Tyra companions were very thankful and fell in love with him on the first sight. Tyra found out that Fenrir deaf, mute and couldn't smell, and Tyra grew suspicious on him. How come he knew that a bear attack? And even he couldn't shoot well, too, but he was in a hunter uniform?

Fenrir was reminded of the choker Tyra gave but he lost it. He decided to search for the choker. As Tyra and her companions were patrolling, Fenrir sought the choker and met the Dire Wolf packs. There was an exciting battle between Fenrir and the Dire Wolf packs and suddenly the alpha Dire Wolf appear. The alpha grew stronger because he received the howling, sense of smelling and hearing that Fenrir owned before. The alpha took it from Ursula who was threatened by the Dire Wolf packs. The alpha, lets name him Kiba from Wolf's Rain, had killed a lot of humans and that made Tyra and her companions alerted. Tyra and her companions with other forest ranger surrounded the Dire Wolf packs and killed Kiba. Fenrir finally got the choker and made Tyra acknowledge him as Fenrir. But it didn't stop there.

Ursula actually had forbidden relationship with Kiba (zoophilia strikes!). Ursula was so angry that she also turned into a wolf by remaining of the potion made of Fenrir's senses and she also took Kiba's soul to make herself a werewolf. Finally a Final Boss! Let's make Ursula stats HP: 9999 and MP: 9999. I can't describe a battle well, but let's make it like an RPG. Tyra managed to hit Ursula's heart and second shoot with a Blaster killed her.

In the end, wolves and humans were live in peace again. The villagers moved from the forest. Fenrir was released from the curse from Ursula but the Little Mermaid story tells that the Mermaid couldn't turn back into a mermaid, so Fenrir couldn't turn into wolf anymore and stayed as a human. Oh, I forgot to mention the grandma. The grandma actually had died long time ago and inherited the house to Tyra. Tyra continued to become a vet and forest ranger and improved the health of the animals in the forest. Fenrir got his sense back and finally could tell Tyra that he was Fenrir, her long lost pet.

Special Ending: Fenrir and Tyra married and lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
